


Heart's Desire

by acciosilver00



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosilver00/pseuds/acciosilver00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey's love for Stacie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving Stacie

_There goes the love of my life. Aubrey thought._ It’s been a year since she fell inlove with Stacie. Ever since Stacie walked on that stage for audition, her heart made a little tumbling already. It was after they won the ICCA championship that she confirmed that her feelings for the girl are not just a crush or a silly infatuation anymore. She knows that the moment it started hurting whenever Stacie slept with a guy; it’s not just a simple crush. Crushes come and go. But Aubrey’s feelings to Stacie went on for 2 years straight. Stacie never really had a serious relationship with anyone, it’s mostly a onetime thing, so Aubrey still consider this as her ticket to getting Stacie to like her. Aubrey still thinks that as long as Stacie won’t have a boyfriend, she still got a shot on her. But to Stacie, sex is a hobby. Every time she slept with a guy, Aubrey’s heart was crushed and tore to little pieces. Good thing is she has her best buds to cheer her up. Chloe and Beca have always been there for her. Every pain and even the giggle moments. They’ve been telling her to make a move on Stacie if she’s really into her. But Chloe, Beca and Aubrey doesn’t know if Stacie would even consider going out with her. They didn’t even know if Stacie was into girls. They don’t have a single clue. Aubrey just couldn’t risk their friendship so there it was, 2 years had passed. Aubrey’s feeling just gets deeper and deeper. 

(Rehearsals break time) 

Stacie was sitting on one of the chairs far from Aubrey, Stacie’s eyes glued on her phone while resting after a long hours of cardio. On the other side of the room, Aubrey was staring at her. Adoring how beautiful the brunette is. 

“You should try to blink you know, she might melt.” Beca swoop in on her side. 

Aubrey sighs. Her arms crossed. “Oh Becs. I just. I couldn’t help it. Why is she, you know. Like that.” Aubrey replies. Still staring at the brunette. Admiring every angle the brunette makes. Aubrey is this uptight, bossy, dominant bitch that you don’t want to mess with but when it comes to Stacie, she unveils this soft, low, submissive, sensitive girl. That only Beca and Chloe can see. 

Beca smiled and started to stare at the brunette also. “Go right now. Admit it to her.” 

“You know I can’t. We already tried to figure out if she’s into girls or what. We failed and ended up Stacie setting me up with someone. And still, I don’t even have the guts to ask her out.” Aubrey reasoned 

“Yeah yeah. But you haven’t tried a single thing. You’ll never know.” Beca pushed 

“I don’t want to risk our friendship Becs. We already had this conversation.” Aubrey furrowed 

“It’s been 2 years, if you’re not planning to ask her out. Will you start moving on already” Beca pushed and looked at Aubrey 

“You know I’m trying. But every time I see that green eyes, it pulls me back hard.” Aubrey stared again at the brunette 

Beca sighs. Felt sad for her friend. “I can’t imagine how you’re doing that.” 

“Yeah me neither.” They both stared at Stacie, who is deeply absorbed on her phone. Stacie smiled while looking at her phone. They both know Stacie’s probably flirt-texting with somebody. And with that thought, Aubrey’s heart sank. 

* * *

_Flashback_

_Aubrey was in her room, at her desk, trying to finish her essay on World Literature. She was cramming because it was due after 2 hours and she still have another 2 essays that is also due after 2 hours. Turning it late is not an option. Sadly, her professors don’t accept late, it’s either on time or zero._

_Chloe knocked and went in._

_“Hey Bree. Sorry to disturb you. I’m making pancakes. Do you want one?” Chloe asked_

_Aubrey smiled and suddenly felt hungry when the word ‘pancake’ was mentioned. ”Yes please. Chocolate chip?”_

_“Chocolate chip pancake coming right up! Do you want me to brew you a coffee?”_

_“That would be perfect. Thanks a lot Chlo. Just call me and I’ll go down to eat with you.” Aubrey replied_

_“I can just bring it up here. So you can do your essay while eating.” Chloe demanded_

_Aubrey waved her hand. “No no. I have a spare time. I can eat with you.”_

_“Okay yay!” Chloe giggled_

_With that, Chloe left and went downstairs. After a few minutes, Aubrey can smell the pancakes and the coffee. And just after a few seconds, Chloe called. “Bree! Pancakes are ready!”_

_Aubrey went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Plates were set up already, with pancakes on it. Chloe’s already seated._

_“Dig in!” Chloe said excitedly_

_Aubrey smiled, she sat across Chloe and started eating her pancakes. It was so delicious. Chloe’s pancakes will always be the best in the world._

_“Omygod Chlo. These are the best.” Aubrey said_

_“I know right!” Chloe replied_

_They heard the door opened and closed. Someone must have come in. Stacie appeared into the kitchen and it looks like she just came home from a date. Aubrey forced a nonchalant smile._

_“Hey Stace! Pancakes?” Chloe offered_

_“Thanks Chlo. I just ate.” Stacie responded. And immediately turned her attention to Aubrey. “Thank god you’re here! I seriously needed your help! It’s an emergency!” Stacie took a seat beside Aubrey_

_“What is it?” Aubrey asked, taking a bite from her pancake_

_“I have this paper due today! I forgot to make it. And you know me with words, it’s either you help me or I flop.” Stacie said looking like she’s hopeless_

_“Well.” Aubrey began. But before she could finish her sentence. Stacie interrupted her_

_“Oh please please please Bree! I’m so desperate. If I don’t pass this paper, I will flunk on this subject.” Stacie said giving her her best puppy dog eyes_

_“Ofcourse I will help you.” Aubrey smiled._

_Chloe rolled her eyes. She knew that Aubrey has a deadline today. If Aubrey helps Stacie she will not be able to meet her deadline. Chloe glanced at Aubrey until their eyes met. Aubrey gave her a look that says “I know. Don’t push it”._

_“Oh my god! Thanks bree! You’re the best!” Stacie said very happy and threw her arms around Aubrey thanking the blonde. “Let me just go get change” And with that Stacie disappeared into thin air. Leaving Chloe and Aubrey alone._

_“I know what you’re gonna say.” Aubrey spoke before Chloe could even began_

_“Mmkay. Not gonna ask.” Chloe answered_

_They both fell silent. But Chloe couldn’t take it in._

_“So is it worth the 3 failed papers you’re gonna get?” Chloe asked. Eyebrows raised._

_Aubrey could not help but smile on the thought when Stacie was so happy and hugged her. How her eyes sparkle and got her all mesmerized_

_“Have you seen the look in her eyes how happy she is when I agreed to help?” Aubrey reasoned._

_Chloe already knew what she meant and didn’t even argue. She knows what makes her best friend happy._

_‘It’s worth it’. Aubrey thought._

_“Uhm Chlo.” Aubrey said_

_“Yeah?”_

_Can you go upstairs and hide my paper?” Aubrey pleaded. Chloe rolled her eyes._

* * *

“Okay Bellas! I think that’s it for today.” Aubrey shouted. She began erasing the notes on the whiteboard. 

All of the Bellas gathered their things and started to head out. 

“See ya Bree!” Jessica shouted and waved, Ashley on her side smiling to Aubrey. 

Aubrey turned and smiled. “Take care Jes, Ash!” 

“Hey capt! Same time tomorrow?” Fat Amy approached. Lily, CR and Flo on her side. 

“Yep! Oh and Flo. You did well on practice today. Best one today.” Aubrey praised. 

“Well, my brother once said to me that if I don’t do my best at anything, he will sell my body for a chicken.” Flo said seriously 

“Ok-ay” Aubrey said awkwardly, Fat Amy’s eye gotten big and forced herself to ignore Flo’s statement, CR shake her head and Lily just stood there frozen. 

“Catch ya later capt!” Fat Amy finally said, then they all head out. 

There she was. Stacie was sitting on the chair while Emily was standing beside her. They seem to have a serious topic because Emily was talking while Stacie keeps on nodding. Stacie was making her hair a bun. With her hair out of the way, her neck was exposed. Stacie began to wipe her sweat on her neck. It looks like everything was in slow motion, the way Stacie slides the towel from behind her ear down to her chin. Aubrey swallowed on that view. She continues to struggle when Stacie suddenly bit her lip. She wants to pull Stacie in her arms and push her up against the wall and take her there. Chloe knocked her out of her consciousness. 

“Bree you’re drooling” Chloe nudged her. 

“Wha—no.” Aubrey protested. 

“You’re torturing yourself again.” Chloe said 

“I’m okay Chlo. Let me just finish this.” Aubrey replied, erasing the notes on the whiteboard. 

* * *

_Flashback_

_“There you are! Why are you late?” Chloe asked._

_“Couldn’t find my other earing.” Aubrey replied_

_“Whoa. Aubrey Posen lost her earing? You’re recovering from your OCD?” Chloe teased_

_“Shut up. Let’s go” Aubrey replied. They headed to the mobile bar to get a drink._

_They were at Fat Amy’s birthday party. Knowing Fat Amy, it will not be just a small party. Fat Amy will never settle for a small party. Frat guys, Hipsters, nerds, and all sorts of people Aubrey didn’t know will be present at that party. She didn’t really lose her earing. She’s just having a hard time deciding what to wear. Stacie will be there, so she wants to be in her prettiest. It’s been months since this crush of hers grew. She keeps on telling herself that it’s just a crush. It’ll probably go away. But she started having doubts on her feeling. She’s entering that confusing stage where its either you like a person because she’s hot or you like a person because she’s, well, your everything. She still considers her feelings just a simple infatuation towards a very beautiful brunette. She’s standing in front of the mirror checking if what she’s wearing will get Stacie to notice her. She grabbed her phone, slided to unlock it and looked at a selfie of her and Stacie. Stacie’s arm was around her neck. “What are you doing to me.” Aubrey muttered, staring Stacie at the picture. She ended up attending the party anyway after 10 messages and a few miscalls from Chloe, Beca, Fat Amy and Flo._

_“There you are!” Beca exclaimed. Approaching Chloe and Aubrey. The music was loud, so they’re practically shouting._

_“Is Stacie here?” Aubrey asked. She really wants to see the brunette. The bartender handed her her drink._

_“Okay! No hi hello? How about how are you Becs?” Beca said. Chloe laughed._

_“How are you Becs?” Aubrey teased._

_“The moment is gone Posen.” Beca rolled her eyes_

_“How are things going on between you two?” Beca teased._

_“Nothing’s going on. How I wish.” Aubrey replied. Taking a sip from her drink._

_“Awww. Just go and jump on her already. I’ll grope her if it needs to,” Chloe joked._

_“That would be an idea. But she might not handle (gesturing her body) all of this.” Aubrey teased. They used to joke this all the time. Since Beca and Chloe knew that Aubrey developed this small crush on Stacie. They usually teased Aubrey about Stacie._

_They continue to drink, laugh and talk about anything. Aubrey’s face was so red because of the jokes that make her stomach filled with butterflies whenever they talked about Stacie. Ofcourse it was just a crush. It’s no big deal to make fun of it._

_While the three of them laughed. Aubrey suddenly froze and stared on a straight direction. Her smile was nowhere to be found, her red cheeks began to look pale. Beca followed what she’s looking at and she saw what Aubrey was looking. Chloe noticed the sudden mood change and began to look what Beca and Aubrey are looking at. There, they saw Stacie kissing another guy on the dance floor, her arms wrapped around the guy’s neck. Beca looked back at Aubrey and her eyes grew wide and astonished when she saw Aubrey’s eyes shedding tears like the Niagara Falls. It hit Chloe and Beca hard, this is not just a crush anymore._


	2. British Girl

They were celebrating their victory party as the new ICCA national champions; everyone was having the best party of their lives. Acapella peeps, friends, and a lot of other people were present. Aubrey was just sitting on a bench watching the Bellas shake their ass off at the dance floor beside the pool. Looks like half of them are already hammered. She was just there having the habit of glancing the brunette whenever she had the chance. Beca was calling her to join them but Aubrey just raised her glass saying “yah later.” 

Stacie was talking with some random guy again. Every party is a heartache for Aubrey, because every party just means new guy for Stacie, meaning, new pain. At first, she’s having a hard time holding back her tears whenever Stacie flirts with a random guy, she would get out or walk away, Beca and Chloe always cover for her, but when you get to do it for 2 straight years; you get to be a Pro for holding back tears and emotion. 

She took a sip of her booze, vodka on the rocks. Pure and clean, just like her love for Stacie. She was just there, sitting on a bench alone, her legs are crossed. The party looks so fun but she couldn’t enjoy it knowing that she could never get the girl of her dreams. Aubrey sighs at the view of Stacie talking to a guy, her fingers are tapping the glass that she’s holding because of the rhythm of the music. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Aubrey turned her head and saw a skinny beautiful woman. “Oh yah sure.” Aubrey acknowledges. 

“I’m Emma by the way.” Offering a handshake, took the seat beside Aubrey. She’s wearing a skirt and a faded pink sleeveless shirt. Very girly. **A/N: Can you guys imagine Emma Watson here. Or any character you want. Haha.**

“Nice to meet you.” Taking the handshake. “Aubrey.” 

“Oh, so you’re the captain?” Emma asked. They’re both staring at the people dancing. Some are jumping on the pool. Some are just making out. 

“Yup. I’m afraid so.” Aubrey responded. She glanced and noticed how beautiful this girl is, then returned to glancing at Stacie. 

“Not enjoying the party?” the British asked 

“Oh.. No. The party is fun.” Aubrey smiled. “Ohhh. I love this song.” _Just the way you are by Bruno Mars played._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bellas were having their monthly karaoke night at a bar. It has been 16 months since Aubrey grew this strange crush for Stacie that later on grew onto something more than just a crush._

_Stacie was sitting beside Aubrey, Stacie always sits beside Aubrey, on the bus trip, plane trip, restaurants, everything. It’s like when there’s a sitting arrangement, it’s automatic that Aubrey and Stacie should be seated together._

_They were in the middle of having fun, glasses clicking, Fat Amy’s telling her famous stories of her life in Tasmania, Chloe being the wild and crazy suggesting the truth and dare, having shots of different alcohols that they’ve lost count, singing karaoke at the stage._

_This bar lets random people to just sing karaoke in the stage. Chloe and Emily sang a lot. Chloe looks hammered. She’s been singing Titanium like the 3 rd time already, though the crowd is enjoying it. _

_They talk, they laugh, pretty much what the girl’s night out would happened. Beca keeps eyeing Aubrey and teasing her silently whenever Stacie would be too close to her or whenever Stacie decided to put an arm around her, serve her food or refill her drink. Aubrey would just stick out her tongue at Beca and enjoy the moment._

_Aubrey couldn’t deny it, every time Stacie gave her that much attention, her heart melts like butter on top of a hotcake, and it feels warm and right. Although she knew that nothing may happen to their relationship and that Stacie will always be flirty and touchy but she would just forget the reality and just be happy on what Stacie’s been giving to her._

_Suddenly, when a bartender slipped a tissue note and a drink to Stacie._

_“From that guy.” The bartender said, pointing at the hot guy, there was a note on the tissue that says, “Hi Beautiful.”_

_Stacie smiled and did a single nod at the guy, and the bartender left. Aubrey felt a pang of jealousy. It’s always been like this, someone flirts with Stacie, she got all hurt and angry, she would go home and cry her eyes out then she would tell herself that she give up, that she would never love Stacie again. But then again, she would just forget all of that and love Stacie again the next morning._

_Beca and Chloe were staring at Aubrey. They saw the hurt in Aubrey’s eyes, being her best friends, they knew what she felt. They know Aubrey that well. Aubrey met their eyes, she nods and pulled a smile, telling them that she’s okay._

_As expected from Stacie, she got up and approached the guy._

_Aubrey couldn’t help it; she’s been feeling a mix of hurt, anger, jealousy and all sorts of stuff that night. She just couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Fuck this’. Aubrey thought. She stood up from her seat and declared, “Let’s have more fun bellas! I’ll buy you all another round!” and the Bellas cheered. Beca and hammered Chloe exchanged looks. Aubrey doesn’t act this way, she never let lose. She was always the one that tells them to stop drinking, or took care of someone who’s very drunk, or the one who always ended up driving if Emily’s not around._

_After how many rounds, Aubrey was hammered, and the most hammered by the way. She began dancing on their table whenever someone sang one of her jam, or dancing with anyone who asks her, sang lots of songs on the stage and keeps dragging Fat Amy._

_“Damn! Aubrey’s really wasted!” CR declared_

_“Oh yes I’m sure. She even offered me a bottle of vodka.” Emily replied, considering that Aubrey doesn’t allow Emily to drink booze._

_“Well, I dig capt’s rotten side. Ace!” Fat Amy announced._

_Aubrey returned to the table after dancing with a random guy. She sat down and glanced at Stacie. The guy was wrapping his arm around Stacie’s waist and being too close to her. It feels like slow death to Aubrey, it fucking hurts to see the love of your life with someone else._

_Aubrey took a shot of tequila and stood up, a little bit wobbly. She walked to the stage, whispered her song to the guy who’s playing the piano and then Aubrey stood at the center of the stage, holding the microphone that looks like she’s using it to stand up straight. Beca and Chloe immediately followed her to stop her from whatever she’s planning to do. They know that Aubrey is not in a well state, she’s very hammered. Before they could even stop her. The song already played._

_Aubrey stared directly at the brunette who’s still busy flirting with the guy._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you………._

_I'll be the one if you want me to………_

_Anywhere I would've followed you…………_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…………_

_Her facial expression suddenly looked very serious. Beca and Chloe decided to take a vacant seat near the stage._

_“Oh my god. What is she doing.” Beca asked._

_“I think. She’s singing for Stacie.” Chloe replied. They both noticed how Aubrey stared deeply at the brunette, who’s still busy flirting with the guy._

_And I... am feeling so small.._

_It was over my head.._

_I know nothing at all.._

_And I... will stumble and fall.._

_I'm still learning to love.._

_Just starting to crawl.._

_With those last words, the blonde’s eyes are beginning to be watery. But she continued, letting all emotions sulk in._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.._

_Anywhere I would've followed you.._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

_Aubrey’s eyes couldn’t contain all the tears. It finally fell down. Aubrey was shedding tears while singing. Beca and Chloe were sad. They both felt the pain of Aubrey, Chloe let down her tears also, and Beca comforted her._

_Aubrey still staring hard at the busy brunette, the Bellas stopped laughing and paid attention to Aubrey, they were all confused as to why Aubrey is crying. They all felt the emotions of Aubrey but didn’t know for whom. They just felt sad seeing Aubrey like this._

_And I... will swallow my pride.._

_You're the one that I love.._

_And I'm saying goodbye.. (Aubrey sobbed in between lines)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.._

_And anywhere I would've followed you.._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

_Aubrey’s vision started seeing double. She couldn’t control her weight and her stomach is creating waves._

_“I give up, St—“ Aubrey threw up on the stage and passed out which made Beca and Chloe jumped out to assist her._

_Stacie turned her head around because of the commotion that’s happening and saw Aubrey passed out at the stage._

_“Oh my god! Bree!” She stood up, left the guy. And rushed to Aubrey’s side. But she’s still clueless about what happened._

* * *

“Cmon Let’s dance!” Emma offered. 

“Just wanted to finish my drink first.” Aubrey lied. Taking a sip from her drink. 

“Not a good dancer eh?” Emma teased. 

“Excuse me. I happen to be a very good dancer” Aubrey teased back. 

“Hmm. I don’t know. To see is to believe.” Emma pushed, grinning 

“Maybe later. You’ll never know what I might do after I finish this drink. I’m halfway to being drunk anyway” Aubrey teased. 

They talk, they laughed, and they pretty much enjoyed each other’s company. She forgot Stacie for a short period of time. 

“What are you drinking?” the British asked 

“Vodka” Aubrey responded 

“Got yourself a booze huh.” 

“Tastes horrible by the way.” Aubrey replied 

“How about coffee? How does that taste?” 

Aubrey’s a bit confused by the question. “Way better than this” gesturing her glass of almost empty vodka 

“Want me to get you a refill?” Emma smiled 

“I’m good. I still wanna go home.” Aubrey joked. 

“Bummer. How about coffee? Say, 8:00am tomorrow?” the British asked 

Aubrey’s eyes widened. She glanced at Emma who’s now giving her a flirtatious look and smirk. She glanced back at Stacie who’s now kissing the guy she’s been dancing with. It feels like a needle was poking her heart. Then she looked at this very beautiful British girl who’s showing a bit of interest in her. And then she decided, with halfway of being drunk, “How about I say we get out of here, like now?” 

Emma quirked an eyebrow and almost choked on her drink. 

* * *

  


Aubrey opened her eyes and saw Emma still sleeping beside her, still naked and covered in blanket, her arm is on Aubrey’s waist. She slowly reached for the girl’s arm and carefully placed it on her side, the girl didn’t move and still sleeping. _Maybe she was so tired, well, last night was… very tiring. Aubrey smirked on that though_. She gathered her clothes that are on the floor everywhere. She also took Emma’s clothes and placed it at the foot of the bed; she went to the bathroom and started her morning regimens. After she finished freshening up, she got out of the bathroom and saw Emma’s still sleeping. She took a second on admiring how beautiful the British is. She remembered how they get to talk and clicked before the ‘animal sex’ they had. This girl is very kind. She kinda like it. 

She grabbed her phone and checked her messages. She got like 5 messages from Beca and Chloe asking where she is. Aubrey sighs and called Chloe. 

_“Hey Chlo.”_

_“Oh my god! Bree! You didn’t come home last night! Where were you? Becs! It’s Aubrey! Hold up I’m putting u on speaker”_

_“I kinda…. Uhm. I’ll tell you later. Anyways, I called just to let you know I’m alive.”_

_“Looks like someone got something.” Beca teased_

_“Is it finally Stacie? She didn’t come home also.” Chloe said in a low teasing tone_

_“She didn’t come home?” Aubrey’s heart felt tight_

_“Oh. We thought….”_

_“I.. I met someone. I’ll tell you later. Breakfast? Like now?”_

_“Yay. Hurry. I’m making pancakes.”_

_“Okay. On my way”_

Aubrey hangs up. 

“So, I guess I can’t take you to coffee and bagels?” Emma said sadly, sitting and leaning on the headboard, her hand is holding up the blanket covering her body. 

Aubrey turned her head and saw this British, gorgeous, sexy, smart, kind, oh and that hot accent. But, she’s not Stacie, but then again Stacie doesn’t even notice her. 2 years of loving the girl and she won’t even notice you. She remembered what Beca always say to her that she should just go out with other people and give up on Stacie. But Aubrey just won’t let it go. 

* * *

_Flashback_

_Beca and Aubrey were eating breakfast at the diner._

_“UGH! OH MY GOD! I HATE THAT GERMAN GIRL!” Aubrey frustrated_

_“Yah that bitch should just go to hell.” Beca second the notion_

_“She got you all confused, and now she’s trying to flirt with Stacie? UGH!”_

_“Hey now! I’m not confused. I… I just… I don’t know how to..” Beca reasoned_

_“Oh please. Beca honey. I know you too well when you get a toner for someone.” Aubrey stared at Beca_

_Beca looked away and blushed. “Shut up weirdo.”_

_Someone just approached them, a very gorgeous girl that looks like a model. She was so skinny, very tall, wearing a white sundress with a blue sling bag on her shoulder. Her hair is black as charcoal and curled. She’s wearing no makeup._

_“Hey. I couldn’t help but over hear. But a girl like you should not be treated that way.” The girl smiled. She handed a card with her info and number to Aubrey. “If you got a spare time. I like dinners.” Aubrey nodded and smiled. Then the girl left._

_Aubrey looked at the card. She’s just not ready, yeah she and Stacie wasn’t in a relationship but to her, it felt like she’s cheating on Stacie._

_“Dude. Just go for it. Maybe she could help you move on” Beca said_

_“I don’t know. But Stacie…” Aubrey still staring at the card_

_“Stacie what? Does she even bother to notice you?”_

_“I’m just… I can wait. Maybe there’s a chance for us.” Aubrey reasoned, playing on her pancake._

_“Aubrey, you’re like waiting in vain here. It’s been almost 1 and a half year. And that’s like the 3 rd girl plus the 4 guys you turned down” _

_Aubrey sighs. “I can’t. I… I don’t know. I just can’t. Stacie is…”_

_Beca cut her. “I know.” They fell silent._

* * *

Aubrey glanced at Emma. She’s suddenly curious about this girl. Emma’s been giving her a lot of interest. _I should try. Aubrey thought._

“Do you like pancakes?” Aubrey smiled. 

Emma’s face suddenly lightened. “I love pancakes.” 

Aubrey leaned and pecked her lips. “Go get ready. I just have to make a call.” Emma nodded and headed to the bathroom, dropping the blanket and exposing her naked body, Emma flip her hair and winked at her, Aubrey’s eyes widened and she blushed. 

Aubrey grabbed her phone and texted Chloe. 

_AUBREY: Chlo! Can you make an extra pancake?_

_CHLOE: Wow. You’re that hungry._

_AUBREY: No. I’m bringing someone._

_CHLOE: Oh! Yay! Is Pancakes enough? Do you want me to grab something else? What coffee does she likes? Do you want me to cook bacon or eggs?_

_As expected from Chloe. Aubrey smirks._

_AUBREY: Chlo. Just tell Beca to be in her best behavior. Pancakes are enough._

* * *

Chloe was making pancakes and was freaking out because after 2 years Aubrey’s finally bringing someone. 

“Chlo, will you chill? She’s not bringing a fiancé.” Beca said. Sitting at the counter and putting coffee powder in the coffee maker. 

“I’m just happy for Aubrey you know. Finally, she gets to…” 

“I know. I’m happy for her too.” Beca interrupted her 

“Who are we happy for?” Stacie suddenly comes out of nowhere. Chloe and Beca suddenly stared at each other. They just told Aubrey she didn’t come home. 

“What?” Stacie asked. “You two just get weirder and weirder.” 

Beca frowned. “Shut up. When did you come home?” 

“Like 4 hours ago!” Stacie’s taking the seat vacant at the counter. She noticed that there are a lot of pancakes for just two people. “Wow. Is someone coming? Or are you guys just that hungry?” 

“Aubrey—“ Chloe started. 

“Hey guys!” Aubrey suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Her eyes got widened to see Stacie. She’s not expecting to see her. _First day of moving on, and I get to see Stacie. Great. That would speed up the process. Aubrey thought._ “Oh, hey Stace.” 

“Hey Bree!” Stacie smiled. 

Emma appeared behind Aubrey. “Stacie?” 

Stacie jumped and threw the British a hug. “Oh my god! Emma! You disappeared on me last night!” Aubrey, Beca and Chloe are confused. The three of them looked at each other. 

“You guys know each other?” Aubrey asked. 

Stacie smiled and put her left arm around Emma’s shoulders. “She’s my guest last night. We’re Best Friends.” 

* * *

(Stacie’s POV) 

I smelled the pancakes, if Chloe’s making them, I should go down, Chloe makes the best pancakes I’ve ever taste. 

As I was approaching the kitchen, I hear Beca and Chloe talking a bit low, I heard the name _‘Aubrey’_ being mentioned and decided to eavesdrop for a bit. I hid behind the walls near the door to listen. 

_“Chlo, will you chill? She’s not bringing a fiancé.” Beca said._ What? Aubrey’s has a fiancé? Stacie thought. 

_“I’m just happy for Aubrey you know. Finally, she gets to…”_

_“I know. I’m happy for her too.”_

I was a bit confused. I decided to jump in and ask them. 

“Who are we happy for?” I looked at them and they were both startled to see me. I noticed they both looked at each other before Beca returned to look at me. 

“What?” I asked. “You two just get weirder and weirder.” 

Beca frowned at me. “Shut up. When did you come home?” 

“Like 4 hours ago!” I lied. I never left. I was at Emily’s room the whole night. I noticed that there are a lot of pancakes for just 2 people. Emily left early, CR’s still sleeping, Fat Amy’s at Bumper’s, and the rest of the Bellas were at their classes. “Wow. Is someone coming? Or are you guys just that hungry?” I asked. 

“Aubrey—“ Chloe started. 

“Hey guys!” Aubrey suddenly appeared behind me. 

There she was, always so pretty, without even trying. I happily greeted her, “Hey Bree!” I was smiling stupidly, I couldn’t contain myself. But to my surprise, Emma, my best friend, appeared behind her. 

“Stacie?” Emma said. 

I was surprised to see her; I jumped out of my seat and threw her in a hug. “Oh my god! Emma! You disappeared on me last night!” 

“You guys know each other?” Aubrey asked. 

I suddenly realized that they came together. My heart began to tighten. I did my best to pull a smile and put my left arm around Emma’s shoulders and announced, “She’s my guest last night. We’re Best Friends.” 

And by the looks of the trio, they are a bit shocked. Is something going on? But Beca broke the weirdness that’s isolating the kitchen. 

“Oh wow. Small world huh?” Beca says. 

“Pancakes and coffee are getting colder. Let’s eat guys!” Chloe tried. 

My heart tightens a bit more at the sight of Emma and Aubrey. I must do something before I break. “So sorry I can’t join you. I have to be somewhere. Raincheck?” I lied. 

“Yah sure” Aubrey replied. _Ohhh that smile, I can feel my heart racing._

I was out of the kitchen before I caught a heart attack. Took my phone from my pocket and immediately sent a text to Emily. 

_“Em, plan cancelled. She met someone.”_


End file.
